Safes, vending machines, video gaming units and other devices may receive bank notes, coins, paper money or other valuables for safekeeping. More and more of theses secure storage apparatuses are being manufactured with various electronically controllable operations. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,918,720 and 7,063,252 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/248,000 and 13/752,686, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, describe safes having such electronically controllable operations, amongst others. Users of such devices may experience difficulties in performing, controlling or otherwise manipulating the electronically controllable operations. Accordingly, one non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates providing such users with help instructions and/or other information sufficient to provide assistance when attempting to engage the electronically controllable operations.